You Oughta Know
by Oriana
Summary: Duo's lost Heero to another...will he accept it, or will he fight back?


__

Title:: You Oughta Know

Author: Oriana

Warnings/Ratings:: Squick, perchance.... (a Relena/Heero post-moment.) Rated R for language and sexual content.

Notes: Lyrics from You Oughta Know by Alanis Morrisette, available on the Jagged Little Pill CD.

*~*~*~*~*~*

//I want you to know that I'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both//

Duo bit his lip as he watched them kiss. He wouldn't interfere. One word, and he could break them up -- one word ot the congregation, 'no -- I do not think these two should be joined in holy matrimony...!' and Heero would be his. But he didn't speak. Duo turned his face away from the couple, not wanting to see any more. It hurt so much.... but all he really wanted was for Heero to be happy. And he was happy.

__

//An older version of me

Is she perverted like me?

Would she go down on you in a theater?//

Flashback

Duo inched closer to his koi, carefull not to knock over the tub of popcorn sandwiched between his knees. Slowly, he placed the popcorn on the floor and slid out of his seat unto his knees, scooting over so that he was between Heero's legs. "Heero...."

"Hai -- what the hell are are you doing down there?!" The Japanese boy yelped, spilling a little of his drink unto his collarbone.

Duo grinned mischevously and licked the droplets of liquid before they could trickle down Heero's chest, then unzipped the other boy's pants and lowered his head....

End Flashback

__

//Does she speak eloquently

And would she have your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother//

Duo stood and followed the rest of the congregation out of the church, trying to sqeeze his way through the crowd towards the newlyweds. "Heero! Relena! Heero! Wait! I--- I need --" A hand grabbed him roughly from behind and a low voice growled in his ear.

"Would you calm down? We're right behind you, baka."

The American gulped and turned around to face an angrily glaring Heero. "O-ohayo..."

"Why did you even come?" Heero asked after a long pause. "You weren't invited..."

"A-anou... I though maybe mine was lost in the mail... you invited Quatre and Trowa and Wufei...you even invited Lady Une..." Duo whispered, tears stinging his face. //He really didn't want me to be here...did he?//

Relena gave him a cool stare. "Your assumption was wrong. Get it through your head, Duo. You were just a joke. He was dared to make love to you. And besides...." She rested her hand on her belly. "Do you honestly think he would leave me now?"

__

//Cause the love that you gave that we made

Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no//

Flashback

"Heero...Heero, please, tell me what's wrong...onegai...koi...?"

"Hn." Heero stood and pulled on his pants and tanktop.

"Matte! Don't leave!"

Heero turned back towards the other boy, his face expressionless. "Do you expect me to stay?" He turned again and walked out the door, the pad of his feet on the wood floor echoing in Duo's ears.

He lowered his head in shame. //Why....?//

End flashback

//And every time you speak her name 

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Untill you died, till you died

But you're still alive//

"Relena..."

Flashback

"Duo..." Heero brushed his lips on the crown of the other's head, smiling slightly into the long chestnut hair. "Ai shiteru, Duo. Zutto ai."

"Huh?" Duo blinked up at him, confused as the arms tightened around him.

Heero laughed quietly. "It means that I love you forever. That I'll hold you untill I die."

End Flashback

Duo dashed a hand across his face to wipe away the tears, but the wind did the job for him, blowing the salty liquid into the air. Across the parking lot from where he sat on the curb, Heero and Relena climbed into a long white limousine, laughing at some private joke. "Zutto Ai..." //Yeah, sure...zutto, huh? Well, guess what, Mr.Perfect...it appears you aren't so perfect after all...// He picked up a stick and threw it angrily at the retreating limousine, his eyes burning imaginary wholes into the tinted windows.

__

//You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know...//

A choked sob escaped from the boy's throat as he buried his head against his knees, drawing them close. "H-heero..." He whispered to the picture clutched tightly in his clenched hands. "I miss you so much..." A familiar sound drew his attention, and he looked up, startled, only to find that it was only the television, where Heero stood commenting on his recent marriage to Relena Dorlian Peacecraft.

"Yes, we're very happy together...I'm sure I've made the right decision..." He smiled slightly and stepped away from the reporter, presumably returning to his new wife. He glanced back at the cameras once more, his gaze seeming to peirce deep into Duo's chest. He let out a gasp of mental pain and curled up around it, sobbing uncontrollably. "Heero...."

__

//Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?

I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner...// 

He reached for the telephone, intent on phoning his former lover to see how he was doing, then looked at the clock and paused, his hand wavering over the reciever. Finally, he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, his head falling towards his chest. "You always did hate having your meals interrupted..."

Duo stared across the room at his tiny kitchen, the counters piled high with dirty dishes and utensils. He didn't check the fridge...he already knew it was empty...

__

//It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?//

Heero struggled to regain his breathe as he pulled out of Relena and rolled over to the side of the bed.

"Heero..." She sighed, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Duo..." He whispered, his head falling against the pillow in exhaustion.

Relena shot up in bed, turning to him with a shocked and angry glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She brought up her hand and slapped it against his face, leaving an angry red mark across his cheek.

The Japanese boy raised a hand to his face in shock. "Anou...Relena...!" //What did I do....? Wait... I....// His eyes widened in surprise and frustration. //Not again... I just can't forget him...// He stood jerkily, yanking on a pair of boxers, his face set.

"Nani...where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"In your underwear?!"

"The hotel staff can go to hell. I paid enough for this room as it is!" He turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Relena let out a long breath and slumped back against the headboard. //What was THAT all about?!//

__

//Cause the joke that you layed in the bed? That was me...

And I'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it...//

Heero leaned against the cool metal walls of the elevator as it traveled to the first floor, ignoring the odd stares he recieved from the various hotel guests who were riding it with him. //How could I have said that to him? It was all her idea.... he wasn't a joke...I loved him...// He closed his eyes and images of Duo swam to the surface through the darkness behind his eyelids, laughing and tackliing him...being made love to...eating...talking...smiling...crying...// His eyes snapped open at the last memory, and he squeezed away a tear as he stepped out of the elevator. A stray drop of liquid escaped and traveled down his cheek. He brought his finger to it in wonder, bringing it to his lips and tasting it. //It's salty...what is this...am I.........crying....?//

__

//And I'm here to remind you 

Of the mess you made when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know//

Duo stood and wiped away his tears, an angry spark flashing in his eyes. //Why am I just sitting here? Why don't I... DO something about this?! I shouldn't be bearing this cross...it isn't mine...it's his...// He swiftly rebraided his hair and splashed his face with a blast of icy cold water, scrubbing it quickly dry with a towel. //Maybe all I have to do is remind him...//

***

Heero looked up at the giant televison screen in the lobby as a well-known face appeared. "What the hell... what has he done this time?!"

Duo's face grinned sadly, and he poked a finger at the camera. "Hey, Heero. You may not even be watching this, or you may have turned off the T.V. as soon as you saw this begin. Just don't forget that it's currently broadcasting on every channel, so you can't exactly grab the remote and fix all your troubles." He smirked. "You did end up teaching me a few things about computer hacking."

The other boy gave a snort of laughter as he watched the display.

"I may as well get to the point before someone ends up stopping this special broadcast.... I love you, Heero Yuy, although you may not feel the same....but I don't believe that's true. I'm here to remind you of your promise... you remember, don't ya? Zutto Ai, ne? 'Zutto Ai, Duo.' Well, Zutto Ai Heero, right back at ya. You know where to find me..." He gave one last sad smile and waved as the screen fizzled out and then returned to the normal programming.

Heero stared in amazement. //I do remember...//

__

//You oughta know, you oughta know....//

Duo finished throwing his small collection of belongings into the boxes, then looked around at his empty apartment. "Well, I guess this is so long...can't afford the rent anymore..." He shrugged to himself and was about to heave the first of the boxes unto his shoulder when the doorbell rang. //What the hell?! No one has this address...// "I'm coming!" He called, stepping over the random piles of boxes and flinging open the door. "Whaddaya...........want?" He finished softly, staring up at the figure standing before him.

Heero smiled and pulled the smaller boy against his chest, holding him tightly. "Zutto Ai... I remember...."

__

//You oughtta know, you oughta know.// 

~Owari~


End file.
